I'm Different
by RANDOM COOKIE NINJA
Summary: I'm Jezebel Walker, Paul Walker's sister. One day I turned into a wolf. That same day, I get imprinted on by Jacob Black. Then to top it off, things start to explode! Why can't people say no to me? What is happening? I know why, its because I'm Different.
1. My messed up day

Hi, my name is Jezebel Walker and I live in La Push, Washington with my parents and my brother Paul. I'm 16 and have the normal Quileute look but I have wavy hair instead of straight. I'm 5'6 and have a nice body that most girls my age would want, but I'm not bragging. I also have a bad temper like my brother. I can get angry at the littlest of things, and then be fine the next. It's the same with Paul, but he is much worse.

My brother Paul and I are very close even if we really don't spend that much time together after he joined Sam Ulley's gang. Jared Thail, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, the Clearwater's and the twins Collin and Brady Jennings are also in the gang.

Well anyway, it was one of those rare sunny and hot days in La Push, so I decided to wear a pair of short shorts and a form fitting shirt. I put on my flip flops then was out the door to get to school.

I went to school on the reservation along with everyone else who lives on the rez. The rez isn't really the most exciting place to be, but you get used to it after a while.

I was just walking down the street when I saw my brothers and his friends from the gang. They aren't really a gang; they are a pack of werewolves.

You may ask, 'Oh my God, how do you know that!' well the answer is I have seen my brother change one night. He doesn't know that I know and I intend to keep it that way for now.

I tried to get them to not recognize me, but you know when you don't want someone to see you, they see you anyways and that's what happened.

"Hey Jez." Said Paul.

"Paul." I said while nodding my head and kept walking.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"I don't want to go to school. Plus I don't feel well." I said.

I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days and I noticed that Sam started to hang around the house more often and so did the rest of guys. I don't know why though.

"If you don't feel go, then why are you going to school?" asked Jared.

"Well Jared," I said snippily, "I would rather not have to deal with my father when he comes home later if you know what I mean."

The thing is, our dad can be abusive at times and I would rather not be in his rain of fire if you catch my drift. I would rather go to school sick than have to deal with him.

"Oh." Jared said back.

"How do you even know dad will be home today?" asked Paul.

"Well Paulie, he called yesterday night and said he would be back by eight this morning from his trip. Seeing that it's about eight now, it looks like we just missed him." I told him.

He just nodded and talked to his friends.

My cell phone rang.

It was my best friend Lily.

"Hi Lily, how are you?" I asked

"Great, are you still sick?" she asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm going to school because I don't want to deal with my father, if you know what I mean." I told her.

"I understand. I'm ditching today and since you are sick, how about you come to my house instead of school?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me, I would rather do that than go to fucking school. What time you want me there?" I replied.

"Um, how about now, I can see you out my window." She said.

"K, I'll be there in a few, bye." I said.

"Bye." She said then hung up.

I stopped walking so that Paul and his friends were in front of me and I turned right toward Lily's house. I don't think they noticed yet because they just kept on walking. Fine by me, it just made this a whole lot of hell easier.

I walked across the street and walked up the steps to where Lily was waiting. We hugged and she led me in.

She popped in a movie which happened to be some random romance movie. Both of us didn't like romance movies, the only reason we watched them was so we could make fun of the characters. Now that was fun!

"Lily, I don't feel good." I whined to her.

"Jez, go outside and get some air ok? It might help, because it helps for me." Lily told me.

I just nodded my head in response and walked out her back door. I sat down on the porch steps and put my head in between my knees.

Man, my head and the rest of my body kills! It hurts so much. It hurt so much I was shaking. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed my shoulder. I didn't even bother to look to see who it was; the only thing that my body was focused on was my pain. I have never been in that much pain in my entire life!

My shaking increased and it wouldn't stop! I was scared so scared. I finally looked up to see who grabbed me was.

It was Paul, and the rest of his friends were with him. I could distantly hear Sam give the orders as I was withering in pain.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

I felt like I was on fire.

I was suddenly picked up and placed in someone's arms. I didn't care who it was, I wanted the pain to fucking stop!

The pain was too much, the shaking increased even more if that was possible, and I really don't see how it was, I mean I was shaking hard enough before, and it's kind of hard to believe it could worsen.

In the back of my brain I could tell that the person carrying me was running. I could also tell that I was set down somewhere unknown.

That's when it happened.

I turned into a freaking huge pure white wolf.

WHAT THE HELL!

* * *

_**Hey everyone! Ok, this is the new story that I said I would write after I finished my other story! Please review! **_

_**Thanks :)**_


	2. What the hell is going on?

WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK!

WHY THE FUCKING HELL WAS I A FUCKING HUGE PURE ASS WHITE WOLF?

"_Calm down Jez, its ok, the legends are true and you are a werewolf along with the rest of the guys and Leah." A calm voice said._

"_I already knew you were all wolves. I've known for a while now." I told the calm voice._

"_I'm Sam, you know me but just in case I said it. How did you know we were wolves?" Sam asked._

"_Well Sam, you know how my brother has anger issues, well one night he got mad at our dad, stormed outside and I was in my room looking out the window and I saw him turn into a huge ass silver wolf." I told him._

"_Ok. Well to phase back, all you have to do is think calm happy thoughts. I'll get Leah to get you some clothes since the ones you wore shredded." Sam said._

"_K Sam." I said._

_I felt him phase back and I focused on happy thoughts. I thought of oreos. Mmmmmm, oreos, they are the best. _

That's how I ended up being human again.

I soon saw a girl with short hair walk up to me with a pair of shorts similar to my others and another form fitting shirt.

"Leah." The girl said.

She looked unhappy, like someone tore her heart out and stomped on it with a steal toed boot.

"Jez." I said back.

She just nodded and told me to follow her.

I surprisingly did as I was told and followed. I never usually do as I'm told so anyone who knows me well would be so proud.

Leah led me to a cute little house where the rest of the guys were on the porch.

I sighed and walked on the porch. I stood in front of Paul and he pulled me into a hug.

"Glad your ok. How you like being a wolf?" asked Paul.

"It's pretty cool I guess. So do we get to kill vampires?" I asked while smirking.

"Oh my God, she's a mini Paul."Quil groaned.

"I am, am I? Do you want to find out?" I asked while stepping closer to him.

He took a step back and I chuckled darkly with an evil smirk on my face.

"Man Paul, your sister's scary."Quil stated.

"Oh I know, where you think she got it from." Paul said while putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Knock it off you two." Said Sam.

We both stopped when he said that.

That's when it happened.

I got a very strong pain in my head and it really hurt. I gripped my head as if it would make the pain go away.

"Jez, what's wrong?" asked Paul.

"I don't know, my head hurts." I groaned out.

All of a sudden a glass of water that was in Embry's hand exploded.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

Then a small table exploded.

Everyone was in shock. The pain was worsening if that was possible.

What was going on and why was me having a head ache and then stuff exploding happening?

What the hell was wrong with this picture?

Were they connected somehow? I highly doubt it but it's a possibility.

Yet again I ask, what the hell is going on?

"Would someone like to explain why things just exploded?" asked Sam.

"Well Sam, I don't know what happened so I can't explain anything." Leah said darkly.

The rest of us just nodded.

"Jez, is your head ache gone?" asked Jared.

"Yup, I feel fine now." I told him.

"Hmmmmmm." Said Sam.

"Hmmmmmm, what up with that Sammy?" I asked.

"First of all don't call me Sammy." Sam said.

"Sure thing Sammy." I said with a smirk on my face.

He just gave me a glare then said, "Isn't it a bit coincidental that when your head ache stopped the things stopped exploding?"

"It is kind of, but what if it was just a random head ache" I told him.

"Yes it could, but it could be more. We are going to the council about this, but right now let's just try to fix this before Emily comes back." Sam said.

With that said we all got to work cleaning the stuff up.

That's when we heard it.

"Someone's coming." I said.

We all turned toward the woods where a tall gut came out.

It was Jacob Black.

"Paul isn't that Jez? Why is she here, I thought she didn't know?" Jacob said in a whisper that would be too low for a normal human.

"Hello to you to Jacob." I said with a smirk.

"How did you….." He trailed off.

"I'm a wolf too. Just turned today, so I can hear you." I said matter of factly with a smirk on my face.

That's when we met eyes.

He stared at me like I was the only person in the world truly mattered. Like he loved me, like he never wanted to see me leave.

"Dude, stop staring at me like that, it's creepy." I said.

That's when it clicked to everyone.

"You did not." Paul growled.

"Sorry man, you know I can't help it." Jacob said.

"So you did." Paul growled again.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Next thing I know, there are two giant russet and silver wolves. What the hell! What are they fighting about?

I got angry then. Not the kind of angry that would turn me into a wolf, but just anger.

"Jez, your eyes are red." Collin stated.

I just glared at him and said, "I don't care. What the hell is going on or so help me."

"We can't tell you,Jacob has to." Said Brady.

I just groaned and walked up to the two wolves that some of the guys were trying to stop from fighting. I pushed everyone aside and stood in front of the russet wolf when the silver wolf jumped for it. I held my hands up and Paul stopped in mid air. I also put my hand to Jacob and he started to float like Paul.

"Ok, now do you want to tell me what's going on? If not, we can be like this all day." I said.

They both nodded their big heads and I gently put them down.

"Phase back." I said with authority in my voice and with a glare at them both.

The nodded and I turned so I wouldn't see them. Embry came back with shorts and when they put those on I turned around.

"Tell me what's going on." I growled.

"Ok well, I kind of imprinted on you." Jacob admitted sheepishly.

"Imprinting is…..?" I trailed off.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soul mate and they would do anything for them to make them happy and would be a protector, brother friend, or lover." Jacob said.

I just nodded. Then all eyes went to me.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" asked Quil.

"I don't know." I said while shrugging my shoulders.

"How did you get them to obey you anyway, only I usually can do it and it didn't work when I tried, so what's the deal?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what happened. Try to boss me around and let's see what happens and I'll do the same to you." I said.

He nodded and said, "Go punch Quil in the face."

I just stood there like nothing happened.

"You go punch Quil in the face." I said with a smirk.

Next thing you know, Sam punched Quil in the face and Quil was on the ground holding his nose.

I burst out laughing along with everyone else. I was laughing so hard that I was rolling on the floor. I can't believe I just ordered Sam to punch him in the face. That was too funny!

"What the hell." said Sam.

"Yes what the hell indeed. Why the hell did you punch me in the face?" Quil asked.

"I don't know, but it was pretty funny. Now, why can I order you around now but Sam can't?" I pondered.

"I don't know, but we are so going to the elders." Sam stated.

I wanted some answers, and that's just what we are going to get.


	3. So this is what's going on!

We gathered all the council and ended up in Billy Black's home. I don't care about all the other things we need to discuss, all I care about is finding out what the hell is happening.

So while everyone else was talking about the crap I didn't care about, I zoned out and thought of funny moments that I saw on TV.

After a while, I got bored and started to listen to the conversations going on. I listened in for like ten minutes before we got to the problem at hand.

"Ok, in the legends that you usually hear, there is a story left out until this particular legend comes true." Stated Billy.

"Well, this is the story of Taha Aki and the Third Wife's only daughter. During their time after Taha Aki let his wolf take over, their daughter Rika, found out she could turn into a wolf and move objects and control people with her mind."

"She was scared; girls weren't supposed to turn; only the men were. She didn't have any family left after the vampire attacked them. She told no one, except for her father's close friend who would take over the tribe."

"He told her to keep her gift a secret until they really needed her help. Well soon that time came."

"By this time, more of the boys of the tribe turned into wolves and protected the people. One day, four vampires that were very old attacked the people. When the new chief herd, he ordered Rika to help the wolves by turning and using her power. She did as told and soon the vampires were defeated."

"She fought many battles with the men and they won so many, but one day she got badly injured. She couldn't go on, but the chief made Rika fight more. She was weak, but she had to follow the chief's orders. She fought but soon it was too much, and in one bite by a vampire, she was dead."

"She was reincarnated about five times after that when the Quileute's needed her. All the incarnations got imprinted upon by one lucky member of the tribe which is usually the alpha, or in this case beta."

"So let me get this straight, I'm an incarnation of Rika, who is from Taha Aki's time?" I asked.

"You are correct. You are very lucky to be what you are. All this time we thought it was Leah, but she never showed any signs about the power stuff, but when we heard about you, we were almost certain that it had to be you then since females only phase when the incarnation has happened." Billy told us.

I nodded my head trying to get everything through my head. It was so much to take in. First I find out that I'm a wolf, then I get imprinted on, and then things start to explode! This is crazy! Who knew this could all happen in a day? I mean really?

Who can say this has happened to them all in one day? I know I can, but other people, I don't think so.

I can't believe this is happening!

"There is another thing," Billy said. "Jezebel must be protected at all costs. I know you have noticed that she is smaller than you, and even a little smaller than Leah. Don't let any vampires know about her and don't let them get close enough to her that they can harm her. We need her to help the tribe when needed."

We all nodded, and I was a bit bummed. I mean now, they won't leave me alone and I will probably have someone watching over me all the time. I'm going to have absolutely no fun! This is so unfair!

"Billy, how come Jez didn't imprint back on Jacob?" asked Leah.

"She can't imprint, but other girls can, it's just that she can't." Billy said.

The meeting was soon dismissed and Sam told us to turn into our wolf selves to talk.

"_Jez, you are to be watched all the time like Billy said. You will have at least one person with you at all times, like Billy said, nothing must hurt you. Got it everyone?" Sam told us._

"_Got it." Most of them said._

"_Can I go home?" I whined._

"_If someone is with you." Sam said._

"_I'll go." Jacob blurted out._

_I mentally rolled my eyes at his antics to be with me._

"_Ok Jacob, since she is your imprint you can be with her first." Sam said._

_You could tell that Jacob was happy, but I really didn't care. I mean, before this whole imprinting ordeal, he wouldn't talk to me and I didn't like him at all, now I have to be with him for the rest of my life while also protecting the tribe, and having to deal with my powers._

_The meeting was soon over and I changed back to human and walked to me house._

I was worried. My father was home and I didn't know what to do. I could always ask Sam if I could stay with him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"My dad is home." I simply stated.

"You can stay at my house." Jacob said.

"Thanks Jacob, just let me go to my room by going through my window so I won't be heard or seen." I replied.

He nodded and we walked to the back of my house. I climbed up the tree and opened my window. I quickly grabbed a couple days worth of clothes in case I phase, and some other basic things and I was ready. Just in case my mom came in looking for me, I wrote a note saying I was sleeping at a friend's house. I wouldn't say where in case my father got a hold of it.

I then jumped out of my window landing gracefully on my feet.

"Come on, let's phase and run to see who is faster." I told Jacob.

He nodded and walked behind a tree to strip, I did the same thing and we were soon wolves.

On the count of three, we both ran toward his house. I beat him! I out ran him!

We both then changed back to our normal selves and walked into the house.

"I'll show you to my room so you can sleep." Jacob said.

I nodded and followed him around the corner to where his room was.

His room was small and just like any other boy's room his age was. The one thing that annoyed me about it was that it was messy. He has to clean this room; it's a hazard to mankind.

"You can change in the bathroom over there." Jacob told me.

I nodded my head and walked into the bathroom.

I changed into black short shorts, a dark purple form fitting tank top, and dark purple and black knee high socks. I brushed my hair and put it in a high pony tail and brushed my teeth.

When I was done, I walked back to Jacob's room. He was sitting on the bed and I sat next to him.

"I'll just go." He said awkwardly.

"No you can stay, it's alright." I told him.

"If Paul finds out he will kill me." He told me.

"So we won't tell him. Only for tonight, please?" I asked.

"Fine, but you're sleeping toward the wall in case something happens." He told me.

I let out a sigh but agreed.

I lay down and Jacob did the same and snaked his hands around me to engulf me in his warmth. His warmth made me warmer than I already was.

Soon we both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry to confuse anyone who read the story while Embry imprinted on her. It was a mistake and it was supposed to be Jacob who imprinted on her. Also, I just made up the legend in this chapter; it is not real if you thought it was. Hope this helps!**_

_**Thanks :P**_


	4. Waking up in the morning

I woke up to someone opening the bedroom door and yelling at Jacob.

"What the hell?" Paul exclaimed.

I yawned and said, "Hell is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. _**BEEEEEEEEEP**_." I then closed my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

The covers were soon ripped off the bed and Jacob's arm around me was yanked off and a thud came soon after.

"What the fuck Paul, what the hell?" Jacob asked groggily.

"What in God's name is going on?" I huffed out.

"What's going on, what's going on? What's going on is that I caught you sleeping together and you guys just fricken met!" Paul exclaimed.

"Paul, what got your panties in a bunch this morning? Calm down, we didn't do anything, we just slept." I told him.

"Good." Paul growled out. He then stalked out of the room.

"Sorry about my obnoxious brother." I said to Jacob.

"It's okay; I would probably do the same if Paul was with my sister." Jacob told me truthfully.

I just nodded and got off the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, is that ok?" I asked.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Jacob replied.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and walked toward the bathroom. I quickly got out all the stuff I would need and I stripped off my pajamas. I turned the water heat on high and stepped in.

Fifteen minutes later, I reluctantly got out of the shower. I got changed in a pair of denim short shorts, a red tank top, and a black off the shoulder top over it. I blow dried my hair and put on some makeup. I then brushed my teeth and hair and slipped on my red flip flops and I was ready to go.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted with an awesome smell. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Emily crouched over the stove making pancakes! I love me some pancakes!

"Emily, is the pack coming over?" I asked her.

"Yup, the rest of the pack will be over shortly. Can you grab me the milk please?" She asked.

Instead of rushing to do that, I used my powers to open the fridge door and got the milk out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. I could get used to not having to lift a finger. I would have so much fun with this!

"Thanks." Emily told me.

I just smirked at her and said, "Welcome." I then walked out of the room to the den. I flopped down on the couch in the middle of Jake and Paul and stole the remote from Paul in the process. I quickly changed the channel to Sponge Bob. It was my favorite episode where the turned the Krusty Krab into a hotel.

I heard two groans and I smirked. I didn't care if they were bigger than me and they wanted to watch something else, they were just going to have to deal with it. They can do whatever they want as long as they didn't change the channel.

Soon the front door was thrown open and the pack swarmed in. Embry sat on me, so I decided to play a little trick. I pretended to pass out and I stopped breathing. I didn't have to breathe for at least five minutes at the most, so this was going to work. Embry noticed that I didn't yell at him for being on me and he got off.

That's when I heard a couple of gasps.

"Embry, what the fucking hell did you do to her?" Jacob growled out.

"I don't know, it was an accident." I said quickly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you if something is wrong with her." Paul growled.

"I don't hear her breathing." Jacob said.

I soon heard a big smack and I think that Embry either got smacked, or he got punched in the face. More hits followed. I think Jacob realized I was faking and he started to play along and started to fake cry. I had to admit, he sounded pretty realistic. More hits followed the first, and before the fight got too far, I started to laugh.

Everyone looked toward me and I just laughed some more.

"What the hell Jezebel?" Paul growled.

"Sorry Paulie, I thought it was pretty funny seeing how Embry got beat up." I finally forced out after my laughter stopped.

"Gee, thanks to know you care so much about my well being." Embry said.

I just smirked at him and laughed at his face where it was all swelled up.

"Breakfast is ready!" Emily called out.

I smiled and ran to the kitchen with the rest of the guys and Leah.

"Ladies first." Emily said while smacking Paul's hand away. He pouted but took his hand back.

I grabbed a plate and filled it with pancakes and bacon. Once Leah and Emily got their food, the guys all started getting their food together. We then all sat down at the table and started to eat.

Us girls ate like a normal girl would, but the guys shoved the food in their mouth's as if they hadn't eaten for days. I bet they could out eat the professionals! That would be funny to see the pro people just looking at them like they were insane that they could eat that much.

I noticed that Quil, Seth, and Colin weren't there, and Emily saved them food so they could eat it when they got back from patrol.

I personally couldn't wait for learning how to fight and to go on patrol. It might be fun to sniff out bloodsuckers and kill them with my new found powers.

We all continued to eat our breakfast and chat about random things that didn't matter at all.

What we all didn't expect was for Collin come barreling into the house all muddy.

"We caught the smell of a vamp, Quil and Seth are out following it, we have to go." Collin said out in a rush.

Well cool, I get to finally go out and kill a vampire!

* * *

_**Well hello fellow readers! I'm sorry if this chapter id shorter than the rest and probably boring. Well if you all would be so kind, could you please click on the review button on the bottom of the page, it would be highly appreciated! **_

_**Thanks **_


	5. The wait

We all ran outside and to the forest.

"Jez, you have to stay here with Emily and get the other imprints." Sam said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know how to fight yet and plus, someone needs to protect the imprints and you are an imprint as well." Sam stated.

I just sighed and walked back into the house.

In the distance I heard Sam yell out, "Remember, you and Emily have to get the rest of the imprints and bring them here so they will be safe."

I grabbed Emily out of the kitchen and grabbed her car keys and we ran out of the house.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Kim, she lives right down the street." Emily said then gave me directions.

I quickly got out of the car with Emily and we ran up Kim's steps. We knocked on the door. Kim answered and we told her what was happening and we drove off to Claire's.

When we got to Claire's, Emily had to handle things since it was her niece and she knew her mom more than I did.

It took us a while, but Claire's mom let us take Claire to spend the night with us. Her mom quickly made Claire an overnight bag and we were off when she was done.

I drove as fast as I could over the speed limit without getting caught back to Emily's place. I lead them all inside and I took them with me to lock everything in the house. You may wonder why I took them with me, but the answer to that was simple; if a vampire somehow got past me, like I didn't smell or hear it or anything and I was away from them, I would have them with me to protect.

I wished I was out there fighting with the rest of the guys and Leah; I want to help the reservation as much as I can, but in a way, I am helping sort of. By looking after the imprints, I'm helping the guys not from giving up if their imprint died. So in a way, I guess I'm sort of helping a little.

Once all the windows and doors were locked, I took everyone to the living room so we could watch a movie. Since we had Claire, it had to be a child safe one.

We decided to watch Alice in Wonderland. We watched the cartoon one, not the one with the real people. In my opinion, I like the one with actual people better, but we didn't have that one, so we had to settle for the other one. Insert sigh here.

I went to the kitchen to make popcorn while keeping an eye on the girls. I was too busy watching them that I hadn't realized that the popcorn was done. I quickly grabbed the bag and went back into the den.

Claire fell asleep after the movie, so we decided to watch Dude Where's My Car? I loved that movie so much! It was so funny and I just loved it! It was seriously one of the best movies I have ever seen. **(I seriously do love this movie! I watched it with my friend when I was about seven all the time!) **

During this movie, the girls fell asleep and I was left to stay up and watch them. If someone watched me sleep, I would seriously call the cops, but in this situation, it was necessary for them not to get kidnapped by an evil blood-sucking vampire.

I stayed up through the night watching more movies. I also drank as much mountain dew and coffee as possible. I didn't want to fall asleep on the job now did I?

Seven AM rolled around soon enough and I decided to make them breakfast. I got out about a dozen eggs and started to scramble them. I also got out some bacon and some bread so I could make some toast.

Everyone slowly started to wake up and the all roamed into the kitchen. They all sat at the table and just mindlessly talked to each other.

"Kim, can you get me some plates?" I asked.

She nodded and got up. She made her way to the cupboard and got out four plates. I quickly put everything on them and sat down to eat.

"Did you stay up all night Jez?" Emily asked.

"Yup." I said unfazed.

"You need to sleep." Kim stated.

"I'll be fine. The whole night I drank coffee and mountain dew, so I'll be awake for a while until I decide to drink more." I replied.

They just nodded and dropped the subject.

We ate in silence. I just wanted the guys to get back so I could ask if they got him or if someone got hurt. The thing I mostly wanted was to go to sleep. I was so tired it wasn't even funny!

I was distracted from my thoughts when a big bang came out of nowhere. I quickly got up and did a protective stance in front of the girls.

Then I heard the voices of the pack so I sat back down. Soon enough, nine huge guys and a girl burst into the kitchen.

All the guys with imprints, went to their girls and did whatever, I wasn't paying attention, all I wanted was my Jacob.

When I saw him, I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled down at me. I looked up and returned the smile and nestled my face in his neck.

"Stop the PDA!" Paul said.

I just grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a fork, and chucked it at him.

He grumbled incoherently and walked away. I just chuckled and kissed Jacob again.

"Did you catch the leech?" I asked.

"No, he got away. He went on Cullen land and jumped in the ocean, hopefully he won't be back." Sam answered.

"Oh, so when can I learn to kill one of the leech's? I want to help." I said.

"We'll begin your training later today. Right now you should get sleep. From what Emily told me, you haven't slept since yesterday morning." Sam said.

I nodded and asked Paul, "Is dad home?"

He flinched and said, "Yeah, he was looking for you and asked me, but don't worry, I didn't say where you were."

I nodded and asked Emily with my puppy dog face, "Can I sleep in the guest room?"

She nodded and I bounded up the stairs. I changed and plopped down on the bead. I soon fell into sleep.

* * *

**_Ok, sorry for the long wait! My basketball season just ended and we won our last game so I was pretty happy! I'll be able to update probably more often now that it's over. _**

**_REVIEW _**


	6. Learning to fight, and fighting the vamp

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining through the windows. I had a really peaceful night's sleep. I don't think I have slept that well in a long time.

I crawled out of the bed and made my way down the stairs. I heard Jacob and Embry in the living room watching TV and so I decided to make myself some food.

I made some chocolate chip pancakes and hurriedly ate them before Jacob and Embry could steal them. I snickered to myself when they came in the kitchen with pouts on their faces when they saw me shove the last piece of pancake in my mouth.

"When can I learn to kill a bloodsucker?" I asked with an evil smirk on my face.

"Pretty soon I think. You were supposed to do it yesterday, but when we tried to wake you up you wouldn't, so when Sam gets here you will." Embry answered.

Jacob growled. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face and he told me, "I don't want you to get hurt." He then looked away.

"It's ok Jake, I won't get hurt. The sooner Sam Teaches me to fight the better." I told him while smiling.

Jacob gave a small smile back and pulled me into a hug. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He then just put his face back in my hair and I put my head in the crook of his neck.

The door slammed shut and we reluctantly broke apart. Sam, Paul, and Quil came barreling through the door and into the living room where we were.

"You ready?" asked Sam.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said back with a smile.

He nodded and walked out the door with me and the others following.

"Phase." Sam told me.

I quickly complied with his demands by walking in the forest behind the trees and stripped my clothes off and let the change come. I then walked out from behind the trees as a huge white wolf.

"Well Jez, we had one of the Cullen's _**(A/N: Don't ask why, just go with it) **_leave a trail behind for you to follow. We had him walk all around the forest with different trails, so don't just follow one trail, you have to use your instincts for your aide. The bloodsucker will be waiting for you at the endpoint." Sam told me.

"Also, in case you come across the rest of the Cullen's by accident, here is their scent so you won't kill them." Sam said while holding out different fabrics.

I lurked over to him and inhaled the sickly sweet scent that burned my nostrils. It smelled nasty! I hope I don't have to come within breathing distance of one of them. Now that would be nasty.

I nodded my big head and walked into the forest. In my head I felt someone phase, and I assumed it was Sam. I stuck my nose to the ground and there were two trails I could follow. There was an older one, and there was a fairly new one. I decided to go with the new one because if I followed the older one, he wouldn't be there because of the fact that he left other trails.

I swerved to the left and kept my nose to the ground. I picked up my pace so I would get used to tracking things and running. I looked up and realized that there was a stream up ahead. I noticed that there was another trail that was going right from where I was and it smelled fresher than the other one so I followed.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw something blur past me. It didn't smell like the leech I was hunting and it smelled different from the Cullen's.

"_Jez, follow the scent, I'm going to call in the others. Don't let it get away." I heard Sam saw into my head._

"_Ok Sam. If it attacks, do I attack it back, or do I wait for you guys?" I asked._

"_If it attacks you, attack it back harder." I said. _

_I then heard a howl in the distance. It was probably from Sam since no one else was here. One by one the other's phased and came toward me._

"_Sam, I can see him, and he can see me." I said._

"_It'll be ok, get closer to him." He said back._

"_Be careful." Jacob said._

_The vampire turned around and lunged at me._

"_JEZ!" everyone yelled._

_I quickly moved out of the way and jumped on his back. I ended up tackling him to the ground and I ripped his stupid sparkly arm off from his stupid sparkly body. _

_The vampire screeched in pain and flung me off of him. He got up and pinned me to the ground, but I rolled over so he was now on the bottom and I was on the top. I quickly tore off his left leg and threw it away from us. He didn't seem to like that since he yet again threw me off of himself. _

_I flung into a tree, and let me tell you, being flung into a tree doesn't feel good._

"_Jez, we are almost there, keep on fighting, I can't lose you." Jacob said._

_When Jacob said that, something in me snapped. I'm not going to let the filthy bloodsucker kill me; it would harm Jacob and my family so much. With that, I got up and pounced on the vampire before he could on me._

_I wrapped my jaw around his head and twisted it off from his body and proceeded with the rest of him. The guys and Leah came rushing in the clearing I was in and rushed over to me._

"_You all right Jez?" asked Paul._

"_Paulie, I'm fine. Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing I'm not used to." I replied._

_Jacob rushed over to me and tackled me to the ground and started to lick me like an overgrown dog was if we were human. _

"_Are you sure your ok? We could bring you to Emily so she could fix you up. I could go get you some medicine." Jacob stated._

"_Jacob, I'm fine just like I said before. All I want to do now is go get some ice cream. "I said._

"_Yeah Sam, can we get ice cream?" Jared asked. _

_I gave him my puppy dog pout that no one can resist (get it, puppy dog, I'm an overgrown dog lol). The others joined in too. _

_Sam finally gave in and said, "Fine. Since you showed that you can handle your own with a vampire, you deserve it Jez. We have to bring the rest of the girls though." _

_We all nodded our large heads and headed home to our imprints/family/friends._

* * *

_**Everyone, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in like two weeks. Will you forgive me? (puppy dog pout) Well anyway, did you like it? Leave a review to say your opinion. Also, answer the poll on my profile or check out my other two stories. **_

_**Also, this weekend I have a three day weekend! So three day weekend = me sleeping in = my writing = me publishing = you reviewing = me happy = more chapters! **_

_**Thanks and lots of love,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_


	7. Icecream time!

_**Ok guys, I'm so sorry that you had to wait because of my elbow. The good news is that today I went to the doctor's and they said I will be fine! I'm so happy that it's not even funny! So this is my treat to you!**_

* * *

**Jez POV**

We all ran back to the house as fast as we could. I liked running, it made me feel so free. Whenever I need to clear my head about something, I'm going to run in my wolf form. You could hear everything. You could hear animals rustling in the underbrush, you could hear the rain fall on the leaves, and you could hear birds flap their wings. Everything is so much more beautiful when your senses are enhanced.

When we arrived in front of Emily's we all phased back to normal. Well, Leah and I walked behind a tree to do it while the boys just did it outside of the forest. I wonder why they never get caught.

Well anyway, we all ran into the house so the boys could get their imprints. Emily was in the kitchen which was not surprising, Kim was in the living room watching TV, and Claire was sitting on the floor playing with dolls.

"We're going to go out and get ice cream, so if you want to come, go get ready!" I called out.

"Ice cweam!" yelled Claire.

I bended down to Claire's level and said, "Yes Claire. If you put all your stuff away and get your shoes and coat on we can go get some."

"Cool!" she shouted and started to put her stuff away. I just smiled and went over to Jacob.

"She is so cute." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, Quil is really happy that he has her. To be truthful, I'm happy that he will get to spend a long time with her while she is growing up." Jacob responded.

"Yeah." I said while smiling.

Claire came bounding over to where Jacob and I stood and said, "I'm weady!" I just smiled at her and picked her up.

"You guys ready to go?" I shouted to everyone else so they could hear me.

The only response I gat was that everyone walked into the room ready and walking out the door.

"Wow, don't even have the decency to reply to my question." I mumbled.

It seemed no one heard me because they didn't respond. Good, I dint want to have some sort of argument.

I walked over to Jacob's car and got in. I remembered who was there when he built it most of the time. Stupid Bella. She should have just died jumping off the cliff _**(A/N: No offence to any Bella lovers, but I hate Bella with a passion and this is what I think). **_

Well if you don't already know here is the story of Bella.

Edward left her and I can't really blame him, I mean she is just so selfish and helpless. Well anyway, she turned to my Jacob and they started to hang out. He soon fell in love and things were going great, until that bitch jumped off a cliff and almost drowned. I really wished she did, but my Jacob rescued her and brought her home. One of the bloodsuckers was there and she told BB (Bella the Bitch) that her precious lover the vampire who obsesses over his hair was going to kill himself. Hell I would have killed myself to if I was with BB. Well anyway, BB went out to save her sparkly vamp and got back together with him effectively breaking Jacob's heart. That's when he met me and everything was better.

This is why I hate BB. I just want to smash her fucking ugly head and laugh my ass off. I mean really, she is such a slut by playing Jacob like that and getting back with the sparkly gay vampire that broke up with her _**(A/N: Sorry to Edward lovers). **_

I was too busy in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that we were almost there so I just settled for looking out the window and looking at all the green.

We soon stopped in front of a small ice-cream parlor and we all walked in. The place was really cute, it was painted a light yellow and had whit furniture and stools. I noticed that the people at the counters had these little queer ice-cream hats on. They looked so funny!

"Guys, why don't you tell me what you want and you get spots outside." I suggested.

They all nodded and I was bombarded with flavors. Collin, Claire, and Brady all wanted chocolate, Paul wanted strawberry and so did Leah and Quil, Embry, Kim, and I wanted cookie dough, Jacob wanted cake batter, Emily and Sam wanted twists, and Seth and Jared wanted vanilla.

I walked up to the stand and told them what I wanted. I of course got all the guys three to four scoops and Leah and I two, while the rest of the girls just got one.

"Here is your order." Said the guy that took my orders. He was just looking at my chest!

"Look buddy, my face is up here." I told him while pushing his head up.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Would you like some help carrying these?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do." I then noticed that he was looking at my chest again. "Dude, stop looking at my chest and give me my Gad dammed ice-cream!" I shouted at him. I huffed and turned around only to come face first with a muscular chest. It wasn't as muscular as the other guys, so I assumed it was someone else. When I looked up, I was right.

It was one of my ex-boyfriends and star of the football team, Rayland Joseph. He smirked down at me.

"Hey Jez, long time no see." He said while flinging his arm over my shoulder.

I looked at his arm and tried to take his arm off only to have him hold on tighter. Damn, where was the pervy _**(Srry don't know how to spell it**_) ice-cream dude when you need him?

"Rayland, let go of me." I said as calmly as possible.

"No." he said while patting my hair.

I don't get it, we broke up like last month, and wouldn't you think he would be over me?

"Rayland, let go of me." I growled out.

"No." he said again.

That's when I heard it, the voice that I love.

"She said let go of her, and if I were you, I would listen."

* * *

**_Ok, so I would like to ask you if you would contribute by giving me some names for my new story that I want to publish and if you would answer the pole on my page to decide the main characters name._**

**_With Luv,_**

**_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA_**


	8. BB is back! part1

**_I'm backkkkkkkkk! LOL well anyway, here is the next chapter for the story! Hope you like it! Also I was wondering if you could answer the pole on my profile about what name to give my new character in a new story I'm working on._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA_**

* * *

**_Jez POV_**

"She said let go of her, and if I were you, I would listen."

Rayland turned around and came face to face with a really mad Jacob. He comes at just the right minute. Rayland looked at him with fear evident on his face and I smirked at that.

"Here is your ice-cream." Said the ice-cream man.

I turned around and smiled and grabbed some, "Thank you. Jacob, can you help me?"

Jacob nodded his head and grabbed the rest of them.

"Are you ok?" he asked with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"Why didn't you use the werewolf strength or your powers on him?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I'm still a new wolf, so I could slip up and really hurt him. The reason why I didn't use my powers is that because I still don't know what I can do, so I might've done something to everyone in that room or around the area."

He nodded his head and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

We soon came face to face with the guys. We handed them their ice-creams and we sat down and ate.

I looked at Claire and noticed that she had her ice-cream all over her face. She looked so cute! I noticed that everyone who had imprints was sitting next to them and everyone else who didn't have them, sat together and talked.

I turned to Jacob and said, "Hey Jacob, watcha doing?"

"Just thinking." Jacob replied.

"Oh, what about?" I asked

"Nothing, just the meaning of the world, all that fun stuff." He replied with a laugh.

"Oh." I said.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Oh you know, the usual, just talking to my werewolf boyfriend about what he is thinking." I replied cheekily.

He just smirked and said, "Yup, the usual."

We laughed together and just sat there in a comfortable silence while eating our ice-cream.

My mind kept wondering to BB. God how I hated her. Yeah she jumped of the cliff and all, but she was just doing that to get attention. What sane person jumps off a cliff in that type of weather? Come on, I wish Jacob was never there in time to save Bella and he didn't realize that she was gone for a couple of days.

I remember the last time I saw that bitch like it was yesterday.

_Flashback, 3 months ago_

_I was going over to Jacob Black's house to give something to him for my brother. There was supposed to be a meeting with Paul's friends at our house and Paul couldn't give it to him at the moment__**. (A/N: Jacob is not a wolf yet and Paul was just giving him back something he borrowed)**_

_I knocked on the door when I arrived and Billy Black answered._

"_Hey Billy, is Jake here? Paul wants me to tell him to come to our house for some sort of meeting." I told him._

"_He's in the garage." Billy replied with a smile. I smiled in return and hopped of the porch and toward the garage._

_I heard voices. The first I immediately recognized as Jacob and the other was foreign to me. I looked into the garage and immediately recognized her as Chief Swan's daughter, Bella. I had seen her before and my brother talked about how much he hated her. I couldn't agree more with Paul about the hating her, I mean, anyone can see that she is just using Jake except Jake himself!_

"_Hey Jezebel." Jacob said with distaste._

"_Hello Jacob." I stated._

"_What do you want?" He said with a sigh._

_I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Paul wanted me to give this back to you." _

"_Thanks." He said._

_I was just standing the awkwardly and was about to leave when the bitch said in a stuck up navel voice, "You can leave you know."_

_I just rolled my eyes again and said, "I was just about to leave. Also, who is telling you whether I can leave or not?"_

_She just huffed and I rolled my eyes once again and walked away._

_When I arrived home, I was still mad about how bitchy Bella is. I walked into the living room to get my I-pod. I heard them talking and they stopped when I walked into the room._

"_What do you want Jez?" asked Paul in an annoyed voice._

"_Well Paul, I want my I-pod." I said back._

_I think Paul noticed my expression on my face which still hadn't changed since I walked away from the Black house and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

"_Well, I went to drop off that thing to Jacob and I walked to his garage. Bella was there and after I handed him his thingy, I just stood there awkwardly and was about to walk away when Bella started to get bitchy with me, and you know when someone is bitchy to me I just don't stand there and take it, so I said something back to her and walked away. I now realize why you hate her, he is such a bitch."_

"_I feel your pain. Also, you know, you called her a he." Paul said._

"_Oh, yeah, I know. Bella isn't a girl. It's a he, or an it." I answered._

_Paul just rolled his eyes and said, "Just get your I-pod and go to your room."_

_I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Embry was. I reached over him to get it so I was practically on his lap. I then got up and went to my room to think more of how bitchy Bella was._

_End Flashback_

I hate Bella!

"Jez?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You ready to go back to my place?" he asked.

I nodded my head and took his hand in mine to walk toward the car.

The ride back to his house was silent. I just looked out the window engrossed in my own thought while Jacob drove.

When we pulled into the drive way, a familiar red crappy truck was in the drive way.

BB was back.


	9. BB is back! part2

_**Heyo people, it's been way to long! Well, here is an awesome update if I do say so myself (hee hee, it's really not that awesome). I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time so I decided to finally get over myself and write a fucking chapter! Just to let you know all you Edward/Cullen/Bella lovers, there may be some offensive stuff about them throughout this whole story since I despise them all, so any of you who hate theses people with me, good for you.**_

_**Ok just to let you know incase you can't review this cahpter, the reason is because I had 2 author's note's in here before and I took them out.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_

* * *

_**Jezebel POV**_

BB was back. That stupid fucking bitch was back! That stupid bitch! She had her stupid fucking sparkly vamp, WHY WAS THAT THING HERE? I swear if that thing doesn't leave now I won't be able to control my actions. The stupid bitch shouldn't even be here after what she has done to Jacob and all of us wolves trying to protect her from that jank vampire Victoria. If it was up to me, I would let the eviiillll (yet awesome) vampire kill BB the slut, but noooooo, we have a duty to protect all humans, even if we don't like them. Well, Leah and I refuse to protect her for obvious reasons. Leah and I have gotten closer and she is like the best friend/sister I have always wanted!

Well back to the point, WHY WAS BB HERE AT JACOB'S HOUSE WITH ALL HER SLUTTYNESS! The answer, I don't know. At this moment, I was thankful it was only us three here so I could bash her head in when Jacob wasn't looking… Or on second thought, I could just use my powers on her. Insert eviiillll smirk here! So that is exactly what I did.

I concentrated really hard on what I wanted to do, and all of a sudden she was up against a tree. I smirked at her while she screamed. Insert eviiillll laugh here!

Jacob looked frantic and ran to the tree to try to get the ugly ass bitch down _**(A/N: Please excuse my language)**_ from the fucking tree, which right now I was loving. When Jacob was about to get her, I dropped her from the tree so she would land face first onto the ground.

I was just standing there laughing my ass off! I can't wait to share my thoughts in wolf form with everyone! This was priceless.

Jacob once again rushed to BB's side while I just stood there laughing. I didn't think I could stop! It was too funny!

Jacob helped her up and she glared at me, which only made me laugh harder. Her glare was so pathetic just like her!

"What was that for?" she asked angrily.

"What did I do?" I asked all innocently, which I clearly wasn't.

"You threw me into the tree!" she exclaimed.

"Girl, how did I throw you into the tree when I was standing in the same place while Jacob helped you?" I asked confused. All part of my act.

She just glared her pathetic glare at me again and walked over to the couch where Jacob followed. Jacob sat down right next to her while I just stood in the door way.

"So Jacob," she purred trying to act seductive while trailing her disgusting hand up his leg, "What dod you want to do?"

"Nothing really, what about you?" he asked nicely. He didn't even fucking realize that she was practically flirting with him!

"How about we have some fun?" she asked in her fake seductive voice again.

"Sure." He replied enthusiastically.

That was all I needed to hear. I backed away with my face toward them when Jacob brought the thing into a hug and she glared at me over his shoulder. That BITCH!

I retreated through the door as quietly as I could and changed into my wolf. I howled sadly and hoped Jacob had heard me.

_"What's wrong Jez?"_ Leah asked.

I showed her the image inside the mind link of what had happened.

_"THAT BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THAT WHEN SHE HAS HER FUCKING VAMPIRE! JAKE DOESN'T EVEN REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON!"_ Leah yelled inside my head.

I nodded sadly and hung my head about ready to cry. Just then a new voice entered our minds along with everyone else except for Jacob.

_"What happened?"_ Paul asked.

_"I'll show you what happened."_ Leah replied while showing everyone what had happened.

_"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"_ Paul exclaimed.

I just howled again louder, and hung my head when finished.

_"I can't believe he would do that"_ Embry said quietly.

_"I thought he would be over her since Jez came into his life."_ Jared said.

_"That's what I thought! He doesn't even realize that she is using him!"_ Quil said a little loud.

_"I'll talk to him about it."_ Sam said and then howled.

Another voice entered all of our minds and it was Jacob.

I just howled even louder and started to run.

_"What is wrong Jez baby?"_ he asked.

_"Like you don't know!"_ I snarled.

_"Jez, what is wrong."_ he demanded in an ordering sort of alpha like voice.

_"FIGURE IT OUT!"_ I yelled and then phased back.

I ran. That's all I did. I ran for what seemed like forever and didn't stop. I didn't want to go back to La Push where everyone was. Jacob would be happy, he finally got Bella freaking Swan, his true love. That is where I realized something.

Jacob didn't love me. He never did, he used me just like Bella used him. Well, he would get his wish, I wouldn't come back, and he could have Bella. Let him be heartbroken again when she picked the sparkles over him again.

I would give up my happiness for him, and that is what I am going to do.

* * *

_**Ok, I know it is short, but this is where I wanted to end the chapter. I had like nothing else to say really. You could say it was just a filler and I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed, it wasn't my intention.**_

_**If you want the story to be updated, vote on my poll and give me at least 6 reviews!**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA.**_


	10. Author's note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DON'T REVIEW THIS NOTE! I WILL TAKE IT DOWN WHEN I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY!**_

_**Ok, so there will be no updates this weekend due to me going camping with my family If I had a choice and didn't already pack, I would stay home and write more chapters. I am taking my laptop with me so when I'm bored I can type some chapters if I wish to. **_

_**Take a look at the pole on my page and VOTE! I would be highly grateful for your opinion and your vote!**_

_**Hope you understand,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_


	11. 2 Months later

_**Heyo, I'm back….! Ok, so I was camping like I said in the author's note and this just came to me! So it may be odd since I'm out in the wild and have more inspiration for my Twilight stories since they sorta take place in the wild. Ok so I hope you like it!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**_

_**Jezebel POV**_

* * *

_2 months later_

I heard from the pack mind that there was going to be a war, a vampire war. I don't really pay attention to the pack mind all that much but when Paul, my older annoying brother, thought of this, I knew I was going to come back for a while and help out at random. Of course I didn't share these thoughts with the pack, I put up a protective barrier where I can hear them, but they can't hear me.

That barrier came in handy.

The pack thought I would come back after a couple of days, but I never came. Jacob was so sad and that sort of made me feel better that he knows he is the one who caused me the pain in the first place. Yes I know it makes me seem heartless, but who the fuck cares. He picked another girl that he knows I don't like over me! I thought he would make her leave after I got her down from the tree (hee hee it still makes me chuckle)! Nooooo, Jacob didn't do that now did he? He invited her into his house where she was clearly flirting with him and he still does nothing about it!

Ok, I could be over reacting a little bit but he knows I don't like her and I just want to bash her skull in! A blind man could see that I don't like her and they are blind _**(A/N: No offense to the blind)**_! I knew that if Jacob had to choose who to be with at that moment, it would be Bella over me. I accept the fact that I will never be good enough for him and all that chiz.

Well anyway, the pack thought I would come back after a couple of days but I never came. After about a week of me being gone, they went to look for me. They know I'm not the kind of person that will just up and leave, that isn't in my nature! I'm the type of person who says things that are on my mind and takes action towards things, but this one time, I went past my nature and give up my love, I gave him up for his own good and happiness, and I'm proud that I'm not being selfish or conceited. Who knows, I may look back and think I made a good decision.

So after the pack came to look for me, I ran more. I ran as fast as I could the other way they were going, which I later learned would be Canada. Canada was really pretty; I always wanted to go to Canada. I really don't know why I haven't gone yet seeing how we are only like an hour away. _**(A/N: Is Canada that for away from La Push?) **_

The pack never found me.

They just gave up. Leah is the only person I talked to when I ever talked. She was there for me, she knew how it felt being through pain like this. At the time when I imprinted, I thought it was awesome that you could find love that way, but when I heard Leah's story and I went through my problems, I learned to loath imprinting. I figured out that there should be no magical beings in the world, then Sparkles aka Edward would have died so then Jacob and Bella would be together while Sam and Leah would be together as well. Quil and Jared also wouldn't be with Kim and Claire and they would fall in love the way they wanted to instead of your love life being chosen for you.

Us Quileute's believe that the imprint was destined for the wolf and that they would have ended up with them anyway, well let me tell you, that is a bunch of bull! I wouldn't be with Jacob, I would be with some guy from school or Forks maybe, Jacob with Bella, and Sam with Leah! So I don't like imprinting at all!

Bella

Ah, the one word that I absolutely loathed. Everything was messed up in my life because of her. This whole vampire problem is because of her.

Ok let me tell you the story of some of the pack's and my lives now (mostly me and Jacob): Sparkles and his family left, Bella hangs out with Jacob, Bella jumps off a cliff, Bella leaves, I become a wolf, Jacob and I imprint on each other, Jacob and I get together sort of, Bella comes back to Jacob, I run away, and we finally are here where we are now.

Well there is another story about the whole Bella Swan thing: Sparkles killed a vampire that was after Bella, then he and his family leaves. When they are gone, Bella hangs out with Jacob and he becomes a wolf while he and the rest of the pack kill the other vampire that was with the other vampire before he got killed. Next Bella throws herself off a cliff and Sparkles tries to kill himself. Bella then leaves Jacob while there is the first vampire's mate on the loose. Sparkles family then finds out that the vampire's mate aka Victoria is after Bella. Now in the present time the vampire's and werewolves are getting together to try and kill Victoria.

Ah, nice story isn't it?

This is how Bella complicates everything!

Geesh, I would have let the first vampire kill Bella! If I had a time machine I would prevent Sparkles and his family from getting there so the first vampire could kill Bella like intended!

Ah how we love Bella right?

_**I'm ending the chapter here! So how do you like it? Like I said before, it just came to me at random. Remember to vote for the poll on my page!**_

_**Ok, I'm currently writing the next chapter for My Crazy Life **__**and I'll hopefully publish that chapter some time this week.**_

_**Give me 6 reviews for this chapter and you get another update!**_

_**Ok, I'm thinking about publishing another story that I already have the first chapter written for. Its another Paul imprint story but its different than the other stories I have written I think personally. The poll might be for this story to decide a name so poll votes would be welcome. Just tell me if I should publish this story. Just to let you know, the story will be called "Flame".**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA **_


	12. New poll MUST vote

**Ok, so this is a **_**legit**_** Author's note! **

**Ok, so I have made this new poll on my page and it is a big deal to me! Ok, so I changed it from the last one since it bored me. The new poll is the question: Which do you like better… **

**PANCAKES**

**Or**

**WAFFLES**

**Ok, I want all of you to vote since it is important to me to know which you like better. **

**I am **_**not**_** crazy if you are wondering, I am just curious as to which people like which. SO DON'T JUDGE ME! Also, if you don't vote, I will be very depressed, and maybe, who knows I may not update! MWHAHAHAHA! **

**Sooooo… VOTE FOR MY AWESOME POLL! **


	13. I'm coming home

_**Yes, exams are FINALLY done and summer vacation has arrived! A lot more updates will happen because of these summer months! Ok, so here is the next chapter of I'm Different, and I just hope you like it!**_

_**~Angie**_

* * *

_**Jezebel POV**_

I was running.

I was running back to my home, to my family, to my friends, and to Bella along with Jacob. I never knew I could hate someone until I met Bella, ah how I hate that bitch. I'm still not over the fact that Jacob will probably always pick her over me. It's kind of obvious that he would pick her anyway.

She is everything I'm not.

She is stick thin while I'm curvy; she has brown hair and the perfect chocolaty eyes while I look like a normal Quileute. She is short, while I am tall because of my transformation. The last most important thing was that she was normal.

I wasn't.

I have these powers that I never wanted nor never knew about until recently. I could change into a wolf and had to put my life on the line for others to keep them safe. Bella didn't do this; she was a perfectly normal girl except for the fact that she is dating a vampire.

Jacob would always choose Bella, and there is nothing I could do about it. Jacob_ loved_ Bella, he didn't love me.

He _never_ did.

He _never_ would.

I loved him though. I loved him _with all my heart_ and he chose_ Bella_ over _me_. He _knew _that I loved him, and he _knew_ what would happen because of this situation. Yet he still betrayed me anyway and picked Bella.

Bella was perfect to him. She could somehow never do wrong although she _clearly_ did. She did things wrong while she was around us, she basically_ never_ talked to us pack members and treated us like we were dirt, but when Jacob came back, she acted like she was a perfect angel and he _believed_ her. She acted like she actually_ liked_ us. Ha, that was a big fat lie!

She isn't perfect in the least, but I wanted to be her at times. I wanted Jacob to look at me like he looked at her. I wanted to feel loved for once in my life. Yes I knew Paul and my parents Rachel and David loved me as well, but it just wasn't the same as it would be with Jacob.

I wanted Jacob to love me like a _lover_ like he did with Bella. I didn't want him to love me like family like my _real_ family did. I wanted to feel how it was with someone in love with me and me with them. I didn't want Jacob to love me as a sister at _all_.

Running is what I then turned my attention to. I didn't want to go on and on about Jacob and Bella, I just had to move on and except the fact that Jacob would never love me and that he would _always_ love Bella instead.

I don't think I could get over it though. I didn't_ want_ to get over Jacob. I loved Jacob with all my heart and I just couldn't let those feelings go so easily. I fight for what I believe in, and I would do anything I could to make Jacob love me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it though.

I couldn't hurt Jacob like he hurt me. I actually wanted him to be happy even if that consisted as me not being happy. I would do anything for Jacob to make him happy, and Bella made him happy so I wouldn't disrupt that. I would move on whether I liked it or not.

Hey, I may even get back with Rayland if I want! I did really like him when we were going out… but maybe I'll just find someone new and fall in love with them. It was possible I guess.

That's when an idea hit me.

I was close to La Push and my house, all I had to do was go get some of my clothes and then I could go to Forks and maybe find a guy!

That would be fun!

That is exactly what I did to. I ran the remaining distance from where I was, to my house in La Push. I was covered by the surrounding forest and listed to see if anyone was home.

Ha, just my luck, no one was! I knew Paul would end up finding out I was here so I decided to write a not to him and my parents about how I was home. Although, I don't think my parents even knew I was gone. They were going on a three month long business trip right before I left and they never answered the phone during those times so it was good with not having to deal with them.

I quickly phased back to my human form and teleported myself in my room. Yes, I found out I had a new power, and I was glad I had it; it came in handy when needed.

I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and I dark purple and black checkered skin tight long sleeved shirt. I picked out my bra and underwear and decided to take a shower and brush my teeth before I changed.

A little while later I was all clean and dressed. I was currently doing my hair. I just decided to dry in and leave it down like always. I then brushed my teeth then walked down the stairs after getting a pack of gum.

I got a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a little not to Paul saying that I was finally home and that I was in Forks. I hope he wouldn't get all worked up about me getting home and just leaving.

Oh well if he does.

I noticed that my car was still in the driveway right where I left it. It's a good thing that I decided to get my keys before I left the house, otherwise this whole thing would have been pointless. Well I could always teleport back into the house if needed, but what if I didn't have theses powers, what would I do then?

I quickly hopped into my car and drove to the border of La Push. There I saw a sight I thought I would never see again.

* * *

_**Ok, yeah I know it short but at least it is something right? **_

_**The big question is though; Which do you like better…**_

_**PANCAKES**_

_**or**_

_**WAFFLES**_

_**?**_

_**Give me 5 reviews on what you think about this chapter. Also please include what you like better, PANCAKES or WAFFLES! Which team are you, TEAM WAFFLE or TEAM PANCAKE?**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**~Angie**_


	14. My day in Forks part1

_**Ok guys, here is another update. I told you I would update more often and here is me doing that. Yeah it may be short but it's my story and I write it how I want it, so sorry to disappoint anyone. **_

_**Hope you like it,**_

_**~Angie**_

* * *

_**Jezebel POV**_

I saw something, and this something was doing nothing to help me at all.

I saw Sparkles, BB, and Jacob at the border. Jacob had his car there with his shirt off (boy did he look yummy) with Edward kissing BB. When Edweird was done, he let go of BB and she crossed the border into wolf territory.

I didn't want Edweird to notice I was there from the beginning, so I blocked my thoughts with my powers. All I wanted to do at that moment was attack BB and rip her to a million pieces. Ha, ha, that would b fun!

Ok Jez, snap out of it! You came here so you could go to Forks and meet a guy. If I met a guy, hopefully I could get over Jacob and maybe break the imprint with him, that way if BB didn't choose him and went back to me, I could say, 'No, I am only the rebound girl. I don't care if you and BB broke up, and I don't care that you want me back, I have someone else that I love now, that isn't you.'

Ok, let's just forget that I even saw them and let's get on our merry way. I just drove past them without even looking out the window or anything; I kept my head straight and just drove on forward.

I personally liked Forks better that La Push. It had a lot more places to go to, and it was a lot more spacious. La Push was to cramped, I didn't like to be in little places or towns, they were too small for me. I guess I was a city girl at heart.

I notice that there was a little diner nearby, so I quickly parked my car and headed out into the drizzling rain that had just started up.

It was a cute little diner named Josie's. It was made out of bricks and had two levels. It looked that the upper level was a little apartment while the lower part was diner. It didn't seem all that busy, but that was understandable. The town wasn't much bigger than La Push, so it isn't really expected to have that many people there. Plus, it was a Wednesday; nobody goes out to eat on Wednesday!

I walked into the diner and picked a seat by the window that looked out onto the street. There were already menus on the table so I silently picked it up and looked over the choices.

I knew that it wasn't long before school started up again, so there would probably be some students working there. Maybe I would meet someone…

I noticed on the menu that for different time periods, they offered different foods.

I didn't know what time it was.

I quickly looked around for a clock. When I finally found one, I found out that it was half past three. I looked at the part of the menu that started at three.

There were a lot of options, but I just decided to get a hamburger. Instead of getting a coke like usual, I decided to have a mountain dew with it.

I just sat back in m seat and waited to be served. I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted back to Jacob yet again. I don't get why I can't get him out of my head. I wanted to forget him and let go, but I couldn't.

Someone cleared their throat and I opened my eyes to be greeted with the face of my server. I blushed at him and he gave me a small shy smile. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes. He had tanner skin than most of the people in Forks. He seemed like he was a shy person by the way he held himself. He had a muscular build, but not like people on a football team had or what the pack had.

He was perfect.

"What can I get for you?" His voice was quiet, yet it was strong and had confidence.

I liked that.

"Um…" I trailed off, "I'll have a hamburger with nothing on it with a mountain dew."

He nodded while writing my order down. He smiled another shy smile at me, and I gave him one in return.

I watched him as he walked away. He walked like a normal person would, but he made the normal walk look better. I felt like he could help me get over Jacob, like he could heal me. Knowing that this could happen made me smile. I wanted to change, and I hope this mystery guy could help me change.

He came back with my drink and I smiled once more at him.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Aaron." He replied.

"Aaron." I said to quietly for him to hear. "So Aaron, what is your favorite food?"

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Jez, my name is Jez."

"Well Jez, my favorite food has to be cheeseburgers." He said.

"When do you get off work Aaron?" I asked.

He answered, "Um, 4."

"Well, I would also like a cheeseburger." I said while smiling.

"Are you implying something?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to order you food and when you get off work you can join me for a late lunch or early dinner." I said while smiling.

He smiled back at me and said, "Well Jez, I think I will join you."

I smiled back and while he walked away I looked at him again. He seemed perfect for me. He would help me get over Jacob and I know it.

Aaron came back after he put the second order in. There was no one else in the place, so he sat down across from me and we talked about ourselves.

I found out that his favorite color was green and that he played the guitar and was in a band with some of his friends at school. He had older twin sisters named Nancy and Nina. He also had two older brothers named Zach and Zane.

I told him that my favorite color was blue and that I had an older brother named Paul. I also told him that I just came out of a bad relationship and that he pocked another woman over me. His exact words after that were, 'What an asshole. I would have picked you over her any day.' I smiled when he said that.

After about twenty minutes of talking, Aaron got called by the chef to get the orders. His shift ended in about five minutes, so he just plopped down next to me with the food and we dug in. It appeared that no one else was going to walk in so that worked to our advantage. We just talked more and more.

I was starting to think that life was getting better and better.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Was it ok? I'm sorry if its short, but the next chapter will be full of surprises. **_

_**Are you TEAM WAFFLES or TEAM PANCAKES? **_

_**Give me 6 reviews with your opinion on this chapter and what team you are. **_

_**~Angie**_


	15. My day in Forks part2

_**I'm back people! It's been way to long my lap top broke! Well, it still isn't fixed either… Alas, I bring you this chapter! Yes this chapter is short, but I seriously had no inspiration what so ever so bare with me here. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but SUCK IT UP CUPCAKE! **_

_**Read onward…**_

* * *

_**Jezebel POV**_

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked Aaron.

"Um no, I'm kind of not looking for one, I'm looking for a guy…" he trailed off.

"So wait, you're gay?"

"Yeah, I have been out of the closet for about a year now. I hope this doesn't mean that we can't be friends though."

"I would love to be your friend!" I told him. "I have always wanted a gay best friend, you Aaron; have made my dreams come true! Do you want to go shopping sometime?"

"Sure."

I have to say, he doesn't look gay. He doesn't dress in all of the colors gay guys on TV do… I wonder if TV has been lying to me… I bet it has! I will get you back TV, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday I will get you back! Mwhahaha!

"So Aaron, do you want to meet some of my friends?" I asked him.

"Uh sure, why not."

"Do you want to go when we are finished? Your shift is pretty much over…" I trailed off.

"Ok, I have nothing else to do. Just let me text my sister that she doesn't have to pick me up anymore." He told me.

I just nodded in response. I was hoping that he would help me get over Jacob, you don't have to be in a relationship to get over someone, and I could just have a friend. With him being gay, I also wouldn't have to deal with if he fell in love with me like the whole Sparkles, BB, and Jake thingy going on. Ugh, I would hate to have to deal with that pointless drama.

She says she loved Edweird so much than why does she still hang out with Jacob knowing that he loves her? She says she doesn't love him back, but we all know she does. Hell, even Jake knows! She may not say so, but her eyes tell a whole different story. If I were in her position, I would try to Jacob to fall out of love with me, set him up with someone perfect for him, like I don't know ME! I am his imprint after all! If she says she loves Eddie boy so much, than why doesn't she stop coming right back to Jacob?

We all know that if she had to pick right now it would be Eddiekins. I bet Jacob knows that to but he keeps coming back to her slutty self! Gosh, I wish I could kill that bitch…

Well…

_No bad Jez, don't think of killing her!_

Who the hell are you?"

_I'm your inner voice, sort of like you conscience._

Um, so why are you telling me not to kill her?

_Well, um, uh… JUST DON'T KILL HER! _

Well maybe I want to kill her… I bet you don't even have a problem with it! You just don't want God telling you that you did a bad thing and not accepting you into heaven!

_Well, you are right… You shouldn't kill her though off the spot! You have to come up with a plan and think it through! Plus so you want Sparkles family coming after you? I THINK NOT!_

I'm sure Paul will help me, oh and Leah! They both don't like those abominations to mankind. Brady and Collin would probably help as well! Everyone knows that Brady likes me and Collin likes Leah, so of course they would side with us! Hell, maybe even Quil and Embry would to! Sam would because he can't abandon his pack, and Seth would just tag along because of Leah or somebody else!

_Yeah, you are right on that, but think, what would this do to Jacob?_

Hmm, what would this do to Jacob? Oh I know, IT WOULD MAKE HIM NOT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT SKANK ANYMORE!

_True, true, but don't you think he would be a little sad? He would be mad at you for killing someone he loves…_

He doesn't know what love is. I love him, I thought he loved me, but he turned to that skank instead. She loves him but not enough. She is using him, and that kills me inside. I love Jacob so much, it hurts not to be with him, so the only answer to this problem is to kill BB! Everything will be so much better without her!

_I agree that life will be better without her, but what would that do to the people that love her? Chief Swan, her mother, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, friends, what would they all do? They would mourn her. They would be saddened over her death, just think before you act. Think of the outcome of this thought before you say it aloud or you put it into action. Just please, think of what will happen when she is gone…_

Fine inner voice, you win! I won't kill the home wrecking hoar, unless she does something that border line crosses the line! If she so much as have one of her mankind abominations hurt Jacob in any way, or she approves of it, I won't rethink snapping her skinny ass neck.

_Good, you listened! I'm glad that I could help! Oh just to let you know, Aaron is waving a hand in front of your face trying to get your attention…_

You tell me this now!

_Well we were having a perfectly good conversation! I don't want you killing the girl… Just snap back into reality._

FINE!

"Can you please take you hand out of my face?"

"Uh sure, sorry. I was trying to get you attention for the last three minutes. I wanted to know if you were ready to go or not." Aaron replied.

"Ok, I'll just go pay the bill and we will be out of here in no time!" I exclaimed.

Aaron just shook his head. Was I that weird? Wait, don't answer that…

I walked up to the counter where an old lady whose name tag read Josie, was smiling at me. She had gray curly hair that went to her shoulders and delightful brown eyes. She was plump, but not in a real bad way. It made her look cute.

That comment is a good one coming from me, old people scare me…

"Are you ready to pay dear?" Josie asked.

"Yeah, how much do I owe?" I asked.

"It's only seventeen dollars sweetie." She told me with a smile.

I pulled the cash out of my pocket. I only had a twenty on me. She reached out to give me the change, but I kindly refused telling her to simply just keep it. She just smiled at me again.

I motioned Aaron over and linked my arm with his and we walked out.

"My car is just over there, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm ready. Should I be nervous?"

"Don't be nervous at all. They may be big, but they are just harmless puppies when you get to know them." I told him with a smile. Man, that old lady must have rubbed off on me!

Aaron asked in reply, "Ok, so they are big. Are they big like tall, fat, or have muscles?"

"They are tall and have muscles." I told him unfazed.

"Oh cool."

We dropped into a comfortable silence. I usually don't have awkward silences with people, I'm me for God's sake!

We were now over the border to La Push. Eh, I was just going to bring him to Emily's. They had enough food for everyone plus more, also I bet all the guys would be there, that way I wouldn't have to introduce him a second time.

We soon arrived in Sam and Emily's drive way.

"Are you ready for this." I asked all serious.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, so I guess I'm ready." Aaron responded.

Well here goes nothing…

* * *

_**Yeah I know, super short… So I'm hoping you liked it. I don't care if you did but if you leave a review, just lie and say you liked it if you have to. I don't want to feel all depressed knowing that I disappointed you…**_

_**Give me more than 50 reviews! I also want 60 reviews on my other story that I updated about maybe two weeks ago… I'm so close to getting it and please, please, please review it! So give me more than 50 reviews hopefully on this and get me 60 on My Crazy Life, I BEG you!**_

_**Team Pancake**_

_**Or**_

_**Team Waffle**_

_**?**_

_**Leave a review on what you like better and what you think of the story so far. There is also a poll on my page that asked the same question as above so just pick either there if you like. **_

_**Review this and My Crazy Life Please! Remember getting me 50 or more reviews on this you get an update, and if you are the 50**__**th**__** reviewer a special shout out! Give me 60 or more on My Crazy Life another update and a special shout out to the 60**__**th**__** reviewer!**_

_**Oh, I'm also working on a new story, but I don't know if I should publish it or not so…**_

_**Should I**_

_**Or**_

_**Should I not**_

_**?**_

_**Review!**_

_**~Angie**_


	16. Shitballs!

Jezebel POV

Aaron and I had gotten out of the car and I knocked on the door. I'm surprised the others didn't notice my scent; they are some shitty werewolves…

Emily came to the door and screamed, and enveloped me into a hug. I could hear a chair knock over and heard footsteps rushing over.

Sam came around the corner his hair slightly tousled and a concerned expression on his face. He looked toward the door way and saw me. "No fucking way." I just smiled and gave a shrug at the remark.

Next thing I knew, a six foot tall giant ran over to me and closed the distance between us by picking me up and spinning me around. Hmm, thought he didn't like me…

"Jez, it's been way to long! Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Here and there, and a little bit of everywhere; also Josie's diner where I met this fine fellow beside me Aaron."

Sam looked at me a little disappointed. What the hell? If he is to be looking down at anyone, it should be that bitch, Bella fucking Swan. He should also be looking down on Jacob! He was the one who basically told me he didn't care enough about me and he cared oh so much more about that Bella Swan chick, let me tell you, she is nowhere near as beautiful as a swan…

"Please come inside, they guys are here, I'm sure they are dying to see you after these few months! Well come on hurry, I pulled a fresh batch of muffins out of the oven, you need to eat some before they are all gone!" Emily exclaimed.

I looked toward Aaron and smiled. He gave a small smile and fallowed me over the threshold.

I could tell Aaron was nervous, so before thinking, I grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the house behind me.

We were right outside the kitchen and we could see the guys pigging out on Emily's newly baked muffins. I singled Aaron to follow me inside the kitchen. I ended up walking up behind Paul. I decided I would greet him with a little shove out of his chair so Aaron could sit down.

Paul fell to the floor with his half eaten muffin hanging out of his mouth. I quickly had Aaron sit on his chair and I skillfully sat on his lap.

"What the hell!" Paul yelled from the floor quickly sitting up. When he saw me sitting in his former seat with Aaron he looked at me in shock.

"Wow Paul, way to greet your only sister. Don't I just feel the love." I said sarcastically in our normal Walker manner.

"Jez! What the hell are you doing here? It's been like three months!" Paul yelled.

"I know it has! I missed you all." I said the rest while looking around the table at all of the shocked faces surrounding me.

The next thing that happened I totally wasn't expecting. I was engulfed into a giant warm group hug. Having so many bodies hugging me at a temperature of 108 degrees was bound to leave you sweating immediately. Trust me, I was…

"Guys, can you please get off of me? There is so much body heat I can handle. Plus I don't think Aaron appreciates so many fat bodies and myself on top of him." I told the guys.

Seth looked at me and immediately smiled. "I can't believe you are really here! A lot of things have happened in your absence."

"I know I can see that there are unfamiliar faces sitting around this table. First though, I would like to introduce you all to my good friend Aaron. Aaron this is Paul, Seth, Leah, Emily, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim, Embry, Quil, Sam, and other people I don't know the name of." While saying all of their names, I pointed at each.

The four boys I didn't know the names all waved and proceeded to introduce themselves.

The first boy looked to be about sixteen or so and had black skater boy hair and electric blue eyes. He was tan just like any normal Quileute and was muscular just like any other Quileute wolf. He introduced himself as Jordan. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and I just knew that we were both going to get along just fine.

The second boy had a buzz cut and dark brown almost black eyes. He was my age as well. He wasn't as muscular as Jordan was, Jordan seemed to be most muscular out of the four, but he was close behind Jordan in the muscle department. His name was William, but to most known as Will.

The third was Derek. He was Will's younger brother by a year and was in the same grade and is a close friend of Seth's. He looked like the exact replica as will but his hair was longer and had less muscle. He was the least muscular out of the four.

The last one was Frank. He too was fifteen and was a close friend to Brady and Collin. He had emerald green eyes and shaggy black hair. He introduced himself to me as Corey. When he was introducing himself to Aaron, something happened.

Corey _imprinted_ on Aaron.

My new friend; possibly my _only_ friend.

Worst of all, the person I was avoiding for so long walked into the room with _Bella _in tow.

Shit was about to go down, and I wasn't looking forward to it at all.

Shitballs!

* * *

_**I'm sorry this is so short. Really, this chapter is pathetic. I'm ashamed that I had to leave it like this. Will you all ever forgive me? You just have to understand that I really don't have any more inspiration, but I REFUSE to just not finish this or "My Crazy Life."**_

_**Please check out my stories "My Little Imprint" which revolves around Jacob and his three year old imprint Caroline. Also my other one-shot story "Her Final Words". That story revolves around one of the many results of continues bullying. Please read and review those.**_

_**Check out my other stories as well such as "My Crazy Life" and "Written in the Stars" which I hope to take off hiatus soon. The other story I have, "I Imprinted on my Step Sister? Oh Shit" I'm thinking about deleting. I'm sorry to all the people who reviewed it and liked it, but there is still the possibility of me continuing it or just keeping it unfinished. **_

_**Oh, and don't forget my poll on my page! VOTE!**_

_**Reviews make me happy and make me hopefully update sooner!**_

_**~Review~**_


	17. Lord Help Me

**Jezebel POV**

I was not happy. I was nowhere near happy when Jacob walked in with Bella. I was pissed; no beyond pissed. So as a result of me being pissed I basically lost control.

The next thing I knew, Bella was thrown across the room in my fit of rage. I threw her into the wall over and over again until she was crying out in pain, in mercy, for me to stop. I just kept on glaring at her from my spot by Aaron and used my powers over and over again on her.

Seeing Bella in pain made me happy. It made me complete. It was like her being in pain soothed me somehow; it was like by her hurting, I gained happiness. I liked to feel happiness; I didn't want it to stop because she was now near death. No. I lived for other people's pain. It was almost as if something inside of me was making me feel like this, all of my humane feelings gone and replaced.

Replaced with hate.

I had so much hatred for this one girl. She has ruined my life so far. She has pushed me over my limit, she made my temper spiral out of control and that is why I was acting like this towards her. I couldn't let my hatred for her take over my life though. I needed to get over this hatred, I needed to move on with my life and not embrace in the past when I could look towards the future and do so much more.

I could feel tears streaming down my face. I never cry. Bella Swan brought out so many emotions within me; she changed me into who I was now. She made me a monster; a monster who feeds off of people's pain. I wanted to change this though. I needed to change myself once more.

With one last glare I set Bella down on the floor where she slumped forward in a pile of limbs. My hatred for Bella Swan was now no more, but it didn't mean that this hate would not build up again over time. In a few days time I would probably hate her as much as I did now. The only positive this in this situation was that I let all of my pent up anger out on her, the source. I felt better now, I felt as if I was cleansed.

I turned to my right and saw that Aaron was looking on at me in shock, as was everyone else. I had forgotten that Aaron knew nothing about the supernatural. It's not my duty to tell him though, its Corey's. So I wasn't at all surprised when Corey gently pulled Aaron out of the house and into the front yard. I could hear their mumbled conversation, but I paid no attention to it.

I silently walked up to Bella and crouched down to her level. I was apologetic. I actually felt bad that I had hurt this girl. I did not feel a lot of guilt though. I didn't really have a reason for throwing her up against the wall; all she did was show up with Jacob. I was the one who had brutally thrown her up against the wall without a warning at all. I should apologize, but it didn't mean that I was going to.

I then whispered to Bella, "My anger and hatred towards you is no longer there at the moment, so please feel lucky that I was feeling some remorse and let you down."

I then walked out through the back door.

* * *

I was lying in my bed just staring up at the ceiling. On the ceiling of my room were a bunch of stars that I had collected and taped up there over the years. I was trying to count them all but I kept on getting confused after fifty or so.

I could hear the mumbled noises of a song that I knew coming from my beat up old radio that sat in my room which was a gift from my late grandfather. The song was soothing and calm. The emotions from the song just molded me into feeling the same way. It was almost as if I could feel what the writers and singers of the song must have been feeling when they were going over this.

What were their motivations? Why did the feel this way? Did someone affect them so much that they just poured out all of their emotions into this one song?

I was so confused at life right now. I had no idea how to fix my life, and I had no idea how it could somehow get better over time. At this moment, I felt as if nothing could change my feelings about people and things. My emotions were running wild as I started to think about it, the calmness had soon worn off and I was a wreck of emotions. I didn't know what to feel, what to say, how to act. How was I to get through this?

"Lord help me." I whispered.

I was startled when I knock was placed upon my closed door.

"Come in." I mumbled into my pillow as I placed it over my face.

"I just wanted to know if you were coming down for dinner, its pizza night." My brother said.

"I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

"Look, I know that you must be feeling conflicted about a lot of things right now, but you just need to get over the past and look towards the future. Don't let the past disrupt what will happen in the future. You need to forget and move on." Paul told me.

"Wow, who knew Paul Lahote was smart and gave good advice?" I joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I'm serious though. Just please move on with your life. You were placed on this Earth for a reason, you need to live life to its fullest and create new memories with the people whom you love and care about, for they surely feel the same. You never know how much longer you will last on this Earth." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks for the talk Paul. You really helped me see things in a different perspective."

"Glad I could be of service." He said whilst winking.

"Look Paul, I know I may not tell you this a lot, but I love you and always will. You bring out the good in me and help me grow into a better person every day. I wish to create new memories with you and the guys and look back on old ones and not feel regret. So thank you for everything Paul." I told him sincerely.

"I love you too Jez, you'll always be my baby sister." He said. "So are you coming down for pizza or what?"

I smiled.

"Sure."

* * *

_**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**_

_**Look I'm sorry for lack of updates, and I know this is short, but I really didn't know what to write at all. So I tried my hardest to give you an update.**_

_**Look I tried to update allof my stories, but when I was going to write my Embry/OC story, my laptop crashed. I uploaded the chapters I wrote for all my other stories on my other computer that doesn't have Microsoft Word. I'm really sorry about that. Please read it and review it please, for my birthday!**_

_**Can you give me 4 reviews at least on this?**_

_**~REVIEW FOR CUPCAKES~**_


End file.
